


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, Incest, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape, add-on, alternate ending maybe?, bondage i guess, nobody asked for this, read Replacements first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you call me- uh… ugh, I would say Ketchup but that’s his name.”<br/>“Actually, we’re all named Sans.”<br/>“You’re a smartass, you know.”<br/>“Bite me.”<br/>(An add on or alternate version to Replacements. Outertale Sans is involved! Space, yay!!<br/>This is an excuse to write Sanscest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please read Replacements by idontevenknowugh before reading this! It starts off at the beginning of chapter 11.  
> Replacements is a really good fic and I highly reccomend it.  
> Also, there are no extreme descriptions of rape here, but there certainly is in Replacements.

   He didn’t need a repeat of red’s timeline, where rushing had given him away, so Papyrus started to tinker with the machine. It was something to do while his foot healed. Once the modifications were made, he powered up the machine for a test. Starting the timer on stopwatch mode, he reached over and pulled blue into his lap while he waited. It was something he had started doing over the past week or so. Papyrus liked encircling the sans in his arms. He liked running his phalanges along the other’s bare bones.

   He found the other monster’s reactions to his work fascinating. The smaller skeleton shook against him, not the least indication that he was interested in the machine and escape. He seemed barely aware of the portal, even now. Then again, Papyrus was distracting him, and it felt nice to have all of the smaller skeletons attention. Once the bright light disappeared Papyrus pressed the stop button. Nine minutes and thirty seven seconds, much better. He held on to blue and got up to restrain the smaller skeleton before starting the machine up again.

   He arrived to a cluttered lab similar to the first Sans’, Blue’s. In fact, it’s almost identical to Blue’s, down to the messy handwriting scrawled across documents on the workbench. He brushes down his hoodie, glances back at the portal, then ventured up the old stairs.

   Outside wasn’t nearly what he expected. He has to pause, the door still partially open, as he stares up at the sky. Because it’s not- it’s not the underground, and he can see past the self-sustaining clouds, stars glittering in the sky, splattered across his vision. It’s mesmerizing, and he wonders if it’s real- projectors, he thinks faintly, maybe it’s a mere projection. But no, no, it can’t be. It’s too real. He never thought he’d actually see the real sky.

   But he can’t get wrapped up in the moment. He came with a purpose. He was here to- he was here to grab this world’s Sans and go. There wasn’t any dust anywhere, there wasn’t a single sign that pointed to a violent world. Good, he nods to himself, and backtracks to close the door a bit more, but not all the way. He needs to hurry, he’s working against time.

When he teleports inside the house, he goes for the second floor- it should be early morning, this Sans should still be in bed. He carefully pushes the unlocked door open, glancing around, and blinks. There, asleep, is this world’s Sans, and he looks _just like_ Blue, similar to his brother, but his hoodie was cuter, in a way, with a fluff-lined hood and yellow accents. He crept over, slightly shaky- _you have the time to be careful_. He bends down when he’s close enough, and the Sans hasn’t woken up, so he abruptly grabs the other by the shoulders and teleports to the top stair of the lab, haphazardly slamming the door shut.

   The skeleton is already awake, of course- his eyes show confusion when they open, but he holds onto Papyrus tighter, and it’s so _endearing_ how he automatically grabs for his brother. He’s already walking down the steps when the Sans finds his voice. ‘Woah- uh- bro? What’s-”

   “Sh,” He tries to hush, but he has no patience for this and the portal is only steps away, so it comes out as a grunt. Somehow that causes him to go quiet, and he looks really tired, which is convenient- kind of cute, actually, and that’s his thought as he slips through the portal and drops the new Sans, who’s suddenly awake with this new development, but Papyrus hurries over and closes the portal as quick as he can as the small skeleton speaks.

   “Woah- what the hell? Um- Paps-” Then he spots the other two, as the link to his timeline disappears, and it’s sort of fun to see the confusion in his eyes turns to _panic_. “Papyrus, what’s going on?”

 

* * *

 

 

   Mustard was practically strangling himself to get closer to the machine when the demon returned, dropping somebody with a _clack_ of bones against the floor, and Sans froze. No, no, no- this skeleton, he wasn’t even fighting back, he just let himself be manhandled. He caught sight of Mustard gesturing to him wildly, telling Sans to warn the other, but he couldn’t speak due to something lodged in his throat, and as the portal close the new version of him caught eyes with Sans.

   He probably saw something he shouldn’t have in that split second, because he was panicked but there was nothing he could do- there was nothing any of them could do. The demon grabbed him, and Sans ducked his head, curled into himself, preparing himself to block it out, block out the sounds, block out everything. He was sure Mustard was still struggling, but there was a point of time after the new Sans had swore and yelled and eventually was muffled by what he presumed to be the demon, Mustard’s chains rattled as they went lax.

   Sans teared up as the new skeleton’s cries rang throughout the room, and he could hear it- the sharp clack of bone on bone, the demon’s whispering, and he choked on a sob. Mustard was so stupid to think that there was any way to stop this. Now there were three of them, no doubt that the third Sans would be chained up and stripped naked like the other two.

   He didn’t look up, even as the sounds turned to a mix between pained and pleasured, even when they stopped completely, even when the sound of a new set of chains assaulted him- but he did when he heard Mustard's grunts. He paid no attention to the demon, or the new skeleton, just looked at his gagged counterpart and said, “stop. It’s not worth it.”

   Mustard met eyes with him for ten seconds, angry, but then he listened for once, backing away, and Sans’ face hit his knees again.

   He didn’t look up when the demon left.

 

* * *

 

 

   Mustard was looking over the new Sans when he came to. Really, he was exactly alike to Sans- no scars or marks or anything to set them apart. It was kind of jarring, actually. The only thing different had been his clothes.

   When he woke up, he groaned, long and loud, and it made Sans jump, chains and bones rattling. Mustard shot him a look as the new Sans blinked his eyes open and scooted away abruptly. “Wh- What the hell?”

   There was something about him- his eyes- the way he looked at the two of them- that made Sans feel even more naked, and he curled into himself, silent. He realized Mustard still couldn’t speak. “...Crap.” He said, quietly, and his voice cracked. The new Sans seemed too stunned to speak for the moment, so Sans glanced towards Mustard and shakily moved to grab their key. “I’m not- I don’t…” Mustard shook his head, signaling not to speak for now, and he was silent instantly.

   “Um,” The new skeleton started- they needed a name for him (that thought made him extremely guilty)- But Sans just crawled over to Mustard and unlocked his gag, the other monster nodding in thanks and clearing his throat. “...wow. How did you even do this when I was dragged here?” He let out a little laugh, but it was dry and cracked halfway through. Sans swallowed and pushed himself against the wall.

   “...you’re me… and so are you.” The other skeleton said, and it made Sans give a slight laugh as well, shaking his head. That seemed to anger the new Sans. “Okay, okay, here I am trying not to freak out after just being- like- _kidnapped and raped_ , which isn’t really working, and, and you won’t even say anything, stop freaking… laughing.”

   “Okay, I think I like Ketchup better.” Mustard said dryly, and the other Sans looked at him like he had two heads. That was reasonable. “...he has a point, though,” Sans mumbled, trying and failing to meet eyes with the confused skeleton. “It’s just… hard. How do you explain this?” He mumbled, then shook his head with a bit of resolve. Even Mustard was finding it hard to say anything all of a sudden. “My name’s- well- Sans. So’s his. I, um, I’m guessing yours is Sans too?”

   He almost sounded like his old self. Well, no, that wasn’t true- he was too shaky, too broken, his voice too quiet and his head down too low- but it was closer than he had been in weeks. The other Sans nodded slowly. “Well- I mean,” he started, “at least I know that the other universes theory is correct.” Mustard snorted. “Well, that’s one way to put it.” Sans shot him another look. “We just- we just call each other nicknames. He, um,” Sans stumbled with his words, and had to take a breath, hating how _hard_ it was to talk. “He calls me Ketchup, and I call him Mustard. Maybe we can start with that.”

   “...no,” the other Sans blurted, breath stopping and starting as he struggled with himself. “No, we’re not…” Mustard was glaring at him, and it was sort of surprising to see the monster hostile towards somebody else when he was fond towards Sans almost immediately- but no, he actually hadn’t been; when Sans freaked out he had warmed up. And then he warmed up a lot more after that. And then Sans had… raped him, and now they were here. Oh, no, he couldn’t be thinking about this now- the memory of how betrayed Mustard had looked, how he had cried, and Sans had just been a good boy and done what the demon wanted, and he even then he fucked up and-

   “Hey!’’ Sans sucked in a breath as he was drawn back to reality. The voice was Mustard’s, now in front of him, but still not touching him- they were so hesitant to touch each other, even now. “Hey, hey, calm down?? Come on, it’s okay.” He was so nice to Sans still and- and why wasn’t he _nice_ to the other Sans, then? “...be nice,” He finally said, weak. Mustard blinked. “What?” “Be n _-_ nice to him! I… we’re not any different, I just…’

   Realization dawned on his face and he huffed slightly. “Sure, you look the same, but so do we give or take a few scars. I don’t like his attitude- especially towards you, when you just practically started hyperventilating in front of us.” Sans frowned. He looked towards the other skeleton, who was looking around, frowning deeply. “...he doesn’t know what’s going on.” Sans finally said softly. “He doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him.”

   Mustard’s resolve broke and he looked away

 

* * *

 

 

“I still don’t know what to call you...”

“I don’t really know either.”

“Can we call him, like, fluff?” A snort. “Like his hoodie?”

“Um, no thanks.”

“Why don’t you call me- uh… ugh, I would say Ketchup but that’s his name.”

“Actually, we’re all named Sans.”

“You’re a smartass, you know.”

“Bite me.”

 

* * *

 

 

   After some conversation, they finally figured out they could call the new Sans _Star_ \- instead of Snowdin, like Ketchup and Mustard, he lived in Stardin- the ‘quadrant’ Stardin.

   “Stardin?” Sans had asked, still quiet. “That’s- That’s _Snowdin_ where I come from. Mustard, too..” “Oh. Huh.” A pause. “Well, they both sound tacky.” “Why’s it called Stardin?” Star gave him a weird look there. “Uh- stars? I mean- it’s about as obvious as Snowdin.’

“...What?” Both Mustard and Sans said at the same time, befuddled. “What’re you talking about, stars? There’s no stars in the Underground, unless you count Waterfall” Star’s eye ridges had shot up at Mustard’s words. “Underground? No way, you two live Underground?” “ _Don’t you_??”

   Star had grinned at them, shaking his head. “What? No. We live across the Ebott Asteroid Belt, you know, the moon that we’ve been trapped on… for centuries…” He stopped as he stared at Sans.

    _Asteroid belt_. _Star_ din. “Wait, wait, y-you’re saying you live in space? Not, you know- _underground on Earth_??” Sans’ voice rose just a little bit, because he couldn’t push down his excitement- who could help him, he had been studying the stars in textbooks for years, he had never thought he would see the actual stars, and this- this Sans is saying that he’d been living up there _every single day_?

   “Um... yeah.” Star said slowly. “...are you okay…?” Even Mustard was watching him with a slight smile, and wow, it was the most he had seen the other smile in a long time, and he realized _he_ was smiling, grinning, it almost hurt after his teeth had been twisted into broken expressions for so long, and his voice was cracking because it wasn’t used to being used so much. “Oh, oh, I’m- I’m fine. Sorry.” He breathed, rubbing his cheekbones as the straining smile faded slightly “I, um, I get excited, over space, um…”

   Mustard chuckled and he rubbed harder, trying to dispel the faint blush on his cheekbones. He didn’t get embarrassed over his interest in all things astronomical before, and he didn’t really have a reason to be so flustered. He was just… embarrassed at the look on Mustard’s face, which didn’t really make sense at all, so he shook his head. “Don’t laugh at me, you probably have an interest in astronomy, too.” He muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

   Sans couldn’t deny to himself that when Ketchup freaked out, the look on his face had been utterly adorable. Refreshing, too, after they both had been so down for such a long time. His eye sockets widened (impossibly), his jaw nearly dropped, and it seemed like he was vibrating with excitement as he said, “Wait, wait, y-you’re saying you live in space? Not, you know-- _underground on Earth_??”

Yeah, that had been a surprise. But Sans’ reaction of a confused blink couldn’t match Ketchup’s glee, and it was probably an overreaction because he had been sad for so long, but hell his eyes _lit up_. It was impossible not to stare, and he laughed quietly as Ketchup tried to cover his burst of energy. “Oh, oh, I’m- I’m fine. Sorry. I, um, I get excited over space, um…”

   And he had blushed, ~~and really, if they weren’t literally naked and the only other time he had seen that blush had been because of shame or tears, he would have dared call it cute~~ , and his head tucked in as he covered his face. “Don’t laugh at me, you probably have an interest in astronomy, too.”

    ~~Ketchup was so defensive, and he was blushing, and- that was when he realized his slight attraction to the other skeleton. And it wasn’t, wasn’t a sexual attraction- his mind didn’t say ‘wow, I want to fuck that’, but it said ‘wow, that’s really cute and after some time i think i would fuck that,’ which made him feel sick. Ketchup had raped him, motives be damned, and been raped himself, and probably had no interest in ever pursuing anybody, and Ketchup and Sans were the same person. But here Sans was, crushing on him.~~

~~He wanted to scream.~~

   “Well, I mean, yeah. I’m not laughing at you, that’s the happiest I’ve seen you. Ever.” He said finally, ~~ignoring the little voice telling him how sick he was~~. Ketchup blinked slowly, and his smile was now ~~shy~~ hesitant. “Oh.” Ketchup said quietly, and Star laughed gently. “Ah, it’s okay. It’s pretty awesome, really, I couldn’t _imagine_ living underground. I mean, our moon is pretty tiny, but at least it’s open.”

   Sans was relieved for Star’s capability to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect this to be continued... whoops  
> Sorry if it sucks lmao


End file.
